so many dates
by M3GAN
Summary: Quatre needs a girlfriend! And Trowa is forced to chew up and spit out his dignity to help him meet someone. Not done yet...
1. Default Chapter

I don't own gundam wing. Suing me would be kinda dumb. This story is for fun only. And getting sued is NOT my idea of fun!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------ Releena and Hilde are watching TV when Quatre stumbles out of his bedroom still looking sleepy. He goes and makes himself a cup of tea.  
  
"good ....afternoon Quatre" Hilde says jokingly.  
  
"where were you yesterday?" Releena asks.  
  
Quatre walks into the living room with them and sits down. He rubs the sleep out of his eyes. "yesterday?.... dates....another date and then another! Three girls!".  
  
Hilde and Releena look at eachother confused.  
  
"three dates?" Hilde asks.  
  
Quatre rubs his temple "yes.... my sisters set me up on three blind- dates!".  
  
"Thats bruital...".  
  
"one in the morning from 9am to 2:00pm. Then another started at 2:05pm, and went to 7:30pm. Then one more at 8:00pm until 1:00am!".  
  
"heh, spoke too soon!" Hilde says.  
  
"uh were they good dates?" Releena asks.  
  
"no. The first girl was.... a....well, she was a tomboy-ish girl for sure! No... she was like... Wufei, but with boobs. Ya know?".  
  
Hilde thinks "heh, Wufei with boobs.... that's a funny thought".  
  
"yea, and the second date was my bad. Dorthy, apparently, followed us to the restaurant and was mad to see me with another woman. So she walked right up to us. SLAPPED me! And said 'you told me you were married!'".  
  
Releena grins "you told her you were married?!".  
  
Hilde bursts out in laughter.  
  
Quatre kinda smiles "...yea, but then if that wasn't bad enough; I figured the date wasn't going that well anyways, so I took my dates hand under the table, put her jewellery ring she was already wearing and put it on her ring finger and said she was my wife. Mercifully, she played along."  
  
Releena and Hilde can't stop smiling.  
  
Trowa walks out of the kitchen "then what did she do?".  
  
Quatre stairs at him.  
  
Trowa points to the kitchen over his shoulder "uh...sorry, I was kinda listening..".  
  
"Well, then, after Dorthy left, my date left too....".  
  
"aww" Hilde and Releena both say sympathetically.  
  
"what about the other date?" Trowa asks.  
  
"she dragged me to a party that was supposed to last all night. But she got drunk and passed out on a couch, so I carried her to the car and drove her home".  
  
"hm, no luck then?" Releena says.  
  
"nope..."  
  
"well maybe we can help!" Hilde says cheerfully.  
  
"hey Sally!" Releena calls.  
  
"what?" they hear from downstairs.  
  
"come here! were gonna lecture Quatre on dating!"  
  
Sally sprints upstairs "yay!" and claps her hands.  
  
Quatre and Trowa stare dumbfounded.  
  
Heero and Duo come to watch.  
  
Hilde sits on the foot stool in front of Quatre "ok, so how do you first introduce yourself?".  
  
Quatre stairs at her "........ well. First I'd say; my name is Quatre Raberba Winner. I'm the youngest of twenty-nine kids and the only boy. My best friend is a suicidal, anti-social circus clown that lives with his sister. And that lady that's hiding behind the menu over there? She's my ex- girlfriend; after being with me for a month, she snapped, went crazy, and stabbed me. Now she's some psycho that's stalking me".  
  
All three girls and Duo burst out in laughter. Trowa and Heero smile.  
  
Sally calms her laughter "ahem, so um, Dorthy seems to be a problem?"  
  
"yes!" Quatre says with a 'duh' tone.  
  
Heero pulls out a small handgun and loads it "I'll take care of that..."  
  
"Heero! no! NO murders!" Releena yells at him.  
  
Heero stairs at her "...what? I've got nothing better to do this weekend".  
  
Sally thinks " ........... hmm..... Trowa? You're not seeing anyone, are you?"  
  
Trowa looks kind of angry "tch! no!...".  
  
Sally smiles "what if you take care of Quatre's problem?".  
  
Trowa stairs at her "witch problem? the pink obsession?".  
  
Sally "no! his 'dating issue'".  
  
"...you want me to date Quatre?".  
  
Sally rolls her eyes impatiently "what if you date Dorthy and you understand what I'm saying?".  
  
Trowa desperately tries not to laugh.  
  
"I'm serious!".  
  
Trowa turns away and laughs.  
  
Releena sighs and pulls out her check book. She writes a check for $200 and  
  
flashes it in front of Trowa.  
  
Trowa stops smiling and stares at the check "....... six hundred..".  
  
"take it or leave it!" Releena yells.  
  
Trowa slaps it away "I'll leave it!".  
  
Releena rubs her temple "......fine! six hundred, you cheap bastard!".  
  
Trowa accepts the new check.  
  
The next day.  
  
Sally comes home from work with Wufei. She walks in and hands Quatre a list.  
  
Quatre looks at it "what's this?".  
  
"its a list of single girls from back at work that are willing to go out with you Quatre!".  
  
Quatre stairs at her.  
  
Wufei grabs the list from Quatre "lets see this...... Jenny? JIANT Jenny??".  
  
"what's wrong with her?" Sally asks.  
  
"well she's like, three feet taller than Quatre. And he's about 1/5 of her weight!".  
  
"that's mean Wufei!"  
  
"its better he knows.... and Miranda?!"  
  
"now what's wrong with Miranda?"  
  
Wufei grins "she's..." starts counting "...22 years older than Quatre!"  
  
"no way!" Sally says surprised.  
  
"way!" Wufei answers.  
  
Sally looks at Quatre "how old are you?".  
  
"eighteen"  
  
"how old is Miranda?"  
  
"she's forty-two"  
  
Sally counts ".... she's twenty-FOUR years older than him! You suck at math Wufei!".  
  
"yea, sure! That explains why I got an A- in math at the end of grade twelve!"  
  
"because you cheated! You're not good at math! You're good with a calculator!"  
  
Wufei thinks back to grade twelve finals ".......I like my way of remembering it better...".  
  
Sally rolls her eyes. She snatches the list from Wufei and reads it over "is there anything wrong with Linda?".  
  
"well... her left eye kinda closes fast- ow!" Sally kicks him in the shin "nothing wrong with Linda!".  
  
Sally looks at Quatre "so when can I set you two up?"  
  
"I'm not working at all this week".  
  
"okay I'll call her right away...".  
  
A few hours later...  
  
Sally hangs up the phone "okay, tomorrow at noon".  
  
Hilde calls Trowa "Trowa! You have a date at noon tomorrow!" she smiles as he walks from his bedroom looking miserable.  
  
He smiles sarcastically back at her " ha ha ha.... SIX hundred dollars!". Then he goes and picks up the phone and dials ".hi Dorthy! Its me, Trowa! .....yes Quatre's friend. ...no, its not a prank call.... I know not to say my name in a prank call! --kay, shutup for a minute; I was wondering if you're free for tomorrow? ........yes? Well you wanna do something? ....dinner. You can? Great! How about that new Tacco Bell? Alright! see ya!". He looks at the others "...that was easy!".  
  
The next day.  
  
Sally straitens out Trowa's new clothes for him "okay, so you have to keep her occupied at least until 8:00 pm, ok?"  
  
Trowa sighs "....what If I just knock her out until th-"  
  
"no! you make it a damn good date!" Sally yells.  
  
"ok!" Trowa says defeated.  
  
At noon...  
  
Linda opens up her door to see Quatre standing there smiling "hi Quatre!".  
  
"hi Linda! are you ready?"  
  
"yea, just let me get my coat" Linda grabs her coat off the hook.  
  
"my car's just over here" Quatre leads her to his car.  
  
Meanwhile, at the Tacco Time restaurant...  
  
Dorthy walks in and sits at the seat across from Trowa "hey Trowa"  
  
"hi"  
  
".....so....is this like, a date?" Dorthy asks.  
  
"I guess"  
  
"oh. ......... were dating!".  
  
"...yep"  
  
"yep"  
  
They stare at each other nervously.  
  
Finally, Trowa stands up "lets eat!"  
  
Dorthy follows him "good idea!"  
  
Quatre and Linda are driving down the street. The song 'One last breath' by creed starts playing.  
  
Linda perks up "hey! I love this song!".  
  
Quatre turns it up a bit "you like Creed too?".  
  
"I'm not a big fan.... but I like some of their songs".  
  
Quatre nods in agreement "yea".  
  
Silence...  
  
"so... are you into sports?" Linda asks.  
  
"I have a swimming pool in my back yard, so I do some swimming and diving" Quatre says.  
  
"neat".  
  
"do you do any sports yourself?".  
  
"occasionally, I go to that gym downtown and exercise".  
  
"ah, how long have you been doing that?".  
  
"I dunno. about a year and a half".  
  
"I see".  
  
Trowa and Dorthy are sitting in the restaurant after they'd eaten.  
  
"ya know what?" Dorthy says out of the blue.  
  
"tell me".  
  
"your friend Quatre is a little slut!".  
  
"why?".  
  
"he told me he was married to this one girl. Then EVERY time I see him, he's with someone else! like, do they all know about eachother?!".  
  
Trowa smiles slightly "yea, that sounds like Quatre".  
  
Dorthy gets an idea "ya, know what we should do?".  
  
"what?".  
  
"go rent a boat and some skiis!" Dorthy says smiling.  
  
"...why?"  
  
"cauze! it'll be fun! c'mon!" Dorthy says as she grabs Trowa by the hand and drags him away.  
  
half an hour later, at the dock.  
  
The manager hands Trowa the keys to a speed boat and a pair of life jackets and water skis.  
  
"so lets find a beach and- DIBS ON DRIVING!" Trowa says as he darts down the dock to the boat.  
  
Dorthy runs after him "ok, then I call skiing first!".  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I need help. I started this a LONG time ago and I forgot all my ideas for their dates and I'm SCREWD!! But I didn't want to just delete this story cause it's a sweet story and this part was too hard to write. any suggestions?  
  
Help! 


	2. dates ch 2

Dates, Chapter two.  
  
My first reviewer for the first chapter gave me a great idea! And 3X4 just happens to be my favorite pairing! So ya. but that wont happen in this chapter. here we go, chapter two. still dun own gundam wing.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Quatre lays $10 on the front counter in front of the theatre. Him and Linda walk into room #2 where 'The Ring' is playing.  
  
***  
  
Trowa speeds the boat at top speed in an '8' motion with Dorthy trailing behind on skis. He sees a ferry crossing the lake and zips across the large waves it left rippling behind it. He then does a sharp 'U' turn, finally throwing the blonde into the lake.  
  
The boat treads about ten feet from where she waited, floating in the water. Trowa took her hand and helped her into the boat "I thought you'd never wipe out,".  
  
"it's harder than it looks! You try!," she says, pulling in the rope and letting it fall on the floor of the boat in a neat circle.  
  
"sure," Trowa steers the boat back to the public beach to start his turn.  
  
***  
  
Half way during the movie, both Linda and Quatre are scared shitless. Quatre looks down at Linda in the seat beside his own. Her eyes fixed on the screen, not noticing his gaze. He licks his lips nervously 'here goes nothing.,' Quatre slips his right arm around the young girls shoulders. He feels her back muscles relax, and then she leans in on him and rests her head on his shoulder. 'yes! Yes! Yes! Score!' he cheers mentally 'mmm.. she smells good'.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, at the pilots' house.  
  
"oh god! I'm so bored!" Duo whines as he slumps down in the la-z-boy chair even more.  
  
"good to know." Heero simply says, from where he's typing at his laptop.  
  
"what do you wanna do?," The braided boy asks, dropping the remote control on the coffee table and sitting up strait.  
  
".this.," Heero says, not taking his eyes off the screen.  
  
Duo sighs, annoyed. He then looks over at Heero ".hey, what are you doing, anyway?" he gets up and approaches the boy.  
  
"nothing, go away," He says annoyed turning the computer away from Duo.  
  
"you're a terrible liar, Heero. Lemme see!," He snatches the laptop off the coffee table where Heero had it and turns his back to the Japanese pilot. On the screen, there are little mobile dolls surrounding a little tall geese suit. Across the virtual 'chess' board are the gundams, minus Wufei, who Duo assumed Heero got him killed "you actually play that game? And all this time you told us you were busy at work and you're playing games!," Duo laughs.  
  
".I was. not playing!," Heero struggles to argue.  
  
"then what? Practising battle strategies?," Duo grins.  
  
Heero glares at him ".I was going to say that.. But when you did, it sounded stupid. So yes. Yes, I WAS playing.".  
  
"ah, Heero's bored too.," Duo smiles "we have to find something to do.," Duo thinks.  
  
The phone rings, and Duo's face brightens up ".I know what we can do!," he laughs.  
  
***  
  
Moving along with the crowd poring out of the theatre "what else are we going to do, Quatre?" Linda asks.  
  
Quatre looks at his watch "it's 3:10pm.,".  
  
She looks at him ".yea?".  
  
He smiles at her "you ever been horseback riding?".  
  
"no," she blinks.  
  
"wanna?".  
  
She grins excitedly "yes!".  
  
***  
  
Dorthy looks back at Trowa floating on his back in the shallow water. He giver her a 'thumbs up' and she gives the motor some gas. Trowa is lifted out of the water as their speed increases until all that is touching the surface is the water skis. They speed off in one direction for a while, then Dorthy turns widely to the right. Trowa catches on quickly. Leaning into the turn, leaning back on jumps, how to move himself back and forth. Then Dorthy pulls a daringly sharp 'U' turn and Trowa loses his hold on the hand bar and tumbles into the lake.  
  
***  
  
Heero and Duo are in the kitchen. Duo, laughing slams the phone down on the hook after making a prank call to Mc Donalds and making a teenage girl really mad. He hands the phone to Heero, whom is standing beside him smiling slightly "you do one now!".  
  
Heero stares at him ".uuh".  
  
"come on! it's not that hard!," Duo says smiling.  
  
Heero shrugs and takes the phone and thinks. A small smile grazes his lips as he begins dialling.  
  
"who're you gonna phone?," Duo asks curiously, holding another phone so he can listen.  
  
"the OZ Navy recruit line," Heero chuckles.  
  
A woman picks up on the other side "hello, this is the OZ Naval recruit line speaking, how may I help you," she says professionally.  
  
Heero answers with a hill-billy accent "yes, I would like to join the Navy?".  
  
"okay, sir. We're glad you're taking interest in helping improve our strength overseas. But are you sure you can meet the physical requirements?".  
  
"oh I'm sure, ma'm. I spend a lot of time hauling wood for the winter. I reckon that'll do me some good. .And If you ya me to be able tuh swim. I can swim!".  
  
Duo tries to hold back laughter.  
  
The woman pauses ".uuh. Okay. If you're sure. What's your name?".  
  
Heero looks at Duo "uuh. Billy-Joe Senior".  
  
Duo is barely keeping quiet, trying to calm his laughter.  
  
".okay. Billy, do you want to be picked up and dropped off at the nearest H.Q?," she asks uncertainly.  
  
"yes, please".  
  
"where do you live?".  
  
"uuh. a little ways North of the Saskatoon. It's in Canada!".  
  
"sir, do you REALLY want to join the Navy?" she asks, getting annoyed.  
  
"yep!".  
  
"are you a REAL person?".  
  
"yep!".  
  
".are you joking?".  
  
"yep!".  
  
Duo burst out in laughter and has to lean on the counter to stay up.  
  
"damnit! You stupid punk! This is the OZ Navy! The second largest navy in existence! We are busy searching for new recruits to ad-" Heero hangs up and topples over in laughter with Duo.  
  
"I can swim!," Duo laughs.  
  
***  
  
On a private ranch owned by the Winners, Linda clings to the saddle for dear life as the tan coloured horse begins a walk.  
  
Quatre smiles at her, seeing her discomfort plainly "just relax, Linda. Terra wont let you fall off or anything, she's a good horse," he says reassuringly.  
  
Once Linda gains confidence in the stability of the leather saddle, she smiles back at Quatre to continue her lesson.  
  
"okay, remember when you pull the reins left, the horse will go right and vice-versa," he instructs and she learns quickly. After about a half-hour lesson, Linda and Quatre decide to hit the trails that lead through the forest.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Chapter three coming soon. I got to thinking.  
  
Wufei: O.o  
  
. . about a couple other stories I was going to start. But since, like I said in my profile thing I already have like, 30 that I haven't finished. So I'm taking two other stories and smashing them together with this one so Its going to be kinda long I guess.  
  
Ya. 


	3. rappin it up

Dates, Chapter 3  
  
Here we go again.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
After two hours of boating fun, Trowa hands in the keys and joins Dorthy in his truck. She's busy brushing out her long blonde hair in the mirror on the back of the sun shade thing (.?).  
  
"now what?" she asks, struggling with a knot.  
  
"supper, where do you want to eat?," he asks backing out of their former parking space.  
  
"Dorthy leans back in the seat casually, after getting through the knot "I dunno.. Sub Way okay with you?".  
  
"yep".  
  
***  
  
On the trails, surrounded by trees. The setting sun barely shines through the thousands of branches and leaves. "it's getting dark," the blonde Arabian informs.  
  
Linda looks around the forest nervously "yeah, we should go back".  
  
"c'mon Teecey," Quatre says to his beloved white Arabian pure bred horse as he pulls the reins to turn the horse. Teecey snorts as it turns itself around on the narrow trail at Quatre's command.  
  
Linda and Terra follow their example and set out in the direction they came.  
  
***  
  
"no way! You just CAN'T get fat from drinking water!," Duo argues.  
  
"yep," Heero simply says.  
  
"it's impossible! Water's, like.. Natural.".  
  
"I know,".  
  
Duo thinks ".you could if you like, chug it all day every day, I could see that.".  
  
"well yeah..," Heero says really bored.  
  
Silence.  
  
Heero decides in his boredom to test Duo's I.Q "..Duo?,".  
  
"yeah?,".  
  
".. you can get fat from breathing. Did you know that?".  
  
Duos eyes widen "what?! Now _that's_ crap!".  
  
"no really," Heero keeps a strait face though he really wants to burst out in laughter.  
  
".really,?" Duo says, completely buying it.  
  
Heero nods "there's water in air," he reminds.  
  
"oooooh...," Duo nods "I see now".  
  
Mentally, Heero is rolling on the floor laughing 'I don't believe this! I've taken life advice from this guy!'.  
  
More silence.  
  
"Heero?," Duo asks.  
  
"hmm?".  
  
"in the winter, where do fish go?," he probably gets this from the TV where its showing a fishing program.  
  
Heero thinks ".. they burrow," then he looks at Duo to see if he bought it.  
  
"cool, so they like, dig holes and hibernate like bears?".  
  
"*snort* *cough* yeah, Duo," Heero almost cracks.  
  
More silence.  
  
"Duo," Heero decides to throw the final question on the 'test'.  
  
"yea, Heero?".  
  
".can. can I have your bank card?".  
  
"oh! sure!," Duo reaches into his wallet.  
  
***  
  
After supper, Dorthy has the remains of her ham, cheese, and lettuce sub sitting on her lap wrapped in a bag from Sub Way. Trowa is at the wheel of his truck, driving her home.  
  
Dorthy sighs "I had fun today, Trowa".  
  
Trowa lets a little smile slip "me too". From there, their eyes lock and they stare for a few seconds.  
  
Dorthy was the first one to shake it off, she laughs a little nervously "uh. here's my stop," she announces as Trowa pulls up beside the Peacecraft Mansion, where Dorthy has been staying "bye".  
  
"later," Trowa says as she closes the door and walks down the long driveway. He takes the time to admire her long shining hair, swimming at her curved thighs as she walks. Trowa sighs, and drives away.  
  
***  
  
"Well I guess we should call it a night," Linda says, noticing Quatre trying to hide a yawn.  
  
"uh. yea, that'd be good," Quatre agrees.  
  
For the past fifteen or so minutes, they'd been in the horse stalls playing with the horses, and feeding them.  
  
"do you want a ride home?," Quatre asks as they leave the stalls.  
  
"it's a nice night out, I'll walk," she shrugs. She notices the disappointed expression on his face "..but ..you can come with me if you'd like".  
  
He smiles "sure.".  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
Okay, okay.. Bare with me. I know that the last chapter and this one. sucked. But It will get better, I promise!!!! But while you wait for updates, u can check out some of my other stories. ..Or. not. Review. The more reviews I get, the faster I update.  
  
I still dun own gundam wing . or Sub Way.. Or Cops.. Or Duo's bank card (Heero does). 


	4. the truth about Quatre

Dates chapter four  
  
I don't own gundam wing..  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
While driving home by himself, Trowa is deep in thought 'I don't like Dorthy Catolona! . . . NOBODY likes Dorthy Catolona!! Then why can't I stop thinking about her? . . . .'.  
  
Trowa's truck pulls up in front of the pilots house and shuts off. Trowa gets out still deep in thought. When he walks in the door, he's ignored by Heero and Duo who are absorbed in a ps2 game. Trowa smiles "aaw! smells like sex in here!," he says, hanging up his coat.  
  
"shut up, Barton.," Heero growls, never looking away from the TV screen.  
  
Quatre walks into the room from the hallway after changing into his baby blue, silk pyjamas "hi, Trowa. How'd it go with Dorthy?".  
  
Trowa shrugs "eh.". Then he changes the subject "so. did she kiss you goodnight?".  
  
Quatre's polite smile changes to a flat expression with a hint of embarrassment "I got a hug. and she said 'lets be friends'".  
  
"aw that sucks.," Duo says, just as his drag car is pushed off the road and into a ditch by Heero's yellow Lamborghini. Duo's car rolls over three times then blows up as it's passed by the other racers.  
  
"shafted..," Heero says smiling slightly at Duo.  
  
Duo glares, not as scary as the Hero Yuy Death Glare, but still. Then it melts into a mischievous smile. He then bends down to the PS2 and pulls the plug on Heero's controller.  
  
"you're a sore loser," Heero says as he and everyone else watches his yellow Lamborghini slow to a stop and get ploughed away by a log truck that came from the side.  
  
Everyone laughs at Heero's poor car.  
  
Releena walks up the stairs from the basement with and empty cup to put in the kitchen sink. She sees Trowa "oh hey Trowa, how'd it go?".  
  
"okay.. So.. Quatre didn't..," Trowa thinks for an appropriate word.  
  
"nope," Releena says, knowing what he means "they're friends. I talked to her on the phone and that's what she said.".  
  
"why?," Trowa asks.  
  
Releena opens her mouth to say something, then looks at Quatre "uuh.. I'll tell you later, Trowa," she turns to walk away but is stopped by a now very suspicious Quatre.  
  
"what was that!?," Quatre almost yells.  
  
"what was what?," Releena asks, back to her usual polite tone of voice.  
  
"that.. 'Look' you gave me," the anxious blonde says.  
  
"what 'look'? I didn't give you a look! What are you talking about? You're crazy!," she says, feeling cornered. Her eyes begin darting around the room so they don't meet with two confused, sea blue ones.  
  
"Releena.?,"  
  
Releena sighs, aware of all the other looks she's getting aside from Quatre's "well, I guess there's no way out now. I'm not going to lie to you Quatre..".  
  
Everyone leans towards her, waiting for the answer.  
  
"she thinks you're gay,".  
  
"that's racist!," Duo blurts out.  
  
All eyes now on Duo. "What?!," Heero almost laughs.  
  
"I mean.. uuh..," Duo thinks for the right word for gay-haters.  
  
Heero snorts.  
  
"just.. shut-up..," Duo says, now that he embarrassed himself.  
  
Everyone's attention turns back to Quatre. "..Quatre?," Releena asks, concerned about the boy's hurt expression.  
  
"why would she think I'm gay?," Quatre wonders.  
  
"well. you're pink shirts, always clean, tea every morning and afternoon-", Duo names them as if he'd gone over them a hundred times before.  
  
"always chatting with the girls, liking for horses, thinking babies are cute-" Wufei continues.  
  
"always hanging around me, not drooling over hot chicks on the street, bubble baths every other day, too polite, your bedroom wallpaper is baby- blue, and your mansion is filled with those little pink, blue, and violet flowers-" Trowa adds.  
  
"you know every clothes store that ever existed and can tell what ones have better prices, you're gone every time there's a sale on, I've seen you compliment Trowa, Wufei, Duo and myself several times on physical improvements, you're baby blue silk pyjamas," Heero says pointing at him.  
  
Quatre stands there shocked, mouth slightly ajar. Tears swell up in his eyes and he runs away down the hallway behind him to seek refuge in his blue bedroom.  
  
"and that!," Duo yells behind him.  
  
Releena begins walking down the hall after him "awe! You guys are so mean!".  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
Aww.. Poor Quatre. And what are anti-gay people called anyway? ..?  
  
This is the fourth chapter? I've still got a long way to go. And for the people who read and like The Babysitters, more reviews make me work faster. Ten reviews for four chapters isn't a lot, and that goes the same for this story!!! I know more than five people have been reading this! 


	5. the truth about Q p2

So Many Dates; Chapter FIVE  
  
I still don't own gundam wing  
  
Better start the new chapter before I get distracted again.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Releena knocks on Quatre's door, hearing the soft pouting from inside "Quatre? Are you gonna be okay?".  
  
"..," She gets no answer.  
  
Sally, whom had heard parts of the earlier conversation along with Hilde, steps up to the door "can we come in Quatre?".  
  
"...whatever..," Quatre sighs.  
  
The door lock clicks and they open it to see Quatre flop back down on his bed after opening the door for them. Sally sits down on the bed beside Quatre and rubs his back comfortingly "awe.. it's okay, Quatre..," she says in a soothing voice.  
  
"now there's _nothing_ wrong with being homosexual..," Releena begins.  
  
"yeah, I know a gay guy and it makes him no less of a man!" Sally says.  
  
Quatre looks up at her "Wufei?!".  
  
The girls laugh. "no, a guy from work, but that _would_ be interesting!," Sally says.  
  
Quatre smiles a little, then it fades back to his depressed expression "but.. I'm _not_ gay..".  
  
Hilde sighs "Quatre, I don't mean to be mean or anything, but look at yourself! The boys were right, you are pretty girlish. Like.. Your room for example. Look at how clean it always is for a seventeen year old boy. Your light blue covers here," she says grabbing a handful of the material he's lying on "that white telephone-,".  
  
Releena cuts her off "how is a telephone gay?".  
  
"oh how is it _not?!_," Hilde snaps back "anyways. What I'm saying is it's pretty obvious..".  
  
Quatre thinks "..okay, maybe I'm a _little_ gay.".  
  
Meanwhile, out I the living room..  
  
The three remaining gundam boys stare-- or Heero and Duo resume playing Nintendo.. So Trowa's just staring "..that was interesting..".  
  
"actually, I knew he was gay..," Duo says proud to be the first to know something important, not taking his eyes off the screen, "he told me, well, kinda..".  
  
Trowa glares at him "then why didn't you tell the girls so they'd stop putting him on dates?!".  
  
Duo pauses the game and looks at Trowa "well.. How would that be _funny_?".  
  
Heero reaches over and presses the pause button on Duo's controller and resumes playing the game without Duo noticing.  
  
"Duo! Do you have any idea of what Quatre may have been through?!," Trowa yells.  
  
Before Duo can respond, he notices Heero playing the game and his car has been ditched "Heero! Dude!," Duo punches Heero in the arm.  
  
Heero looks at him with a hint of annoyance in his colbat blue eyes, then at his arm where he was struck. He dusts it off half-heartedly and continues playing.  
  
Duo laughs.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Aah.. It's short, but it took forever to write.. Anywayz, now you have a bit of an idea of wuts gonna happen next.. So u can tell me. Lol, no seriously. 


End file.
